You Can't
by thebloodoffandoms
Summary: Vincent meets a random mortal.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the middle of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, my brother's favourite place to eat. I told my brother not to wander off, and I went to go to the bathroom. There's a man casually leaning against the wall, swinging a knife around. Besides the possibility of this guy being a serial killer, he was all purple.

Of course I, the genius that I am, said, "Hey careful you don't poke someone's eye out mister."

He glances at me and smirks. "Why wouldn't I want that?"

I look aghast at him. "Are you a murderer or something?"

He smiles mischievously and says "Why yes… I am." He laughs, slowly tucking his knife into his belt.

I gulp, and eye him nervously, afraid that he was going to pull out his knife again. "Well murder those stupid animals for me, will you? They scare the crap out of me."

"Animals? What are you three years old?" He laughs again. "They're _robots_." He snickers softly, looking down at his purple boots.

"Actually, they're animatronics. There's a difference." I smirk, but it is short lived. "Either way, they still freak me out. I say, running my hand through my hair.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But… There's one thing that confuses me. Why are you paying more attention to them…?" I turn my head side to side, trying to avoid his gaze as he walks slowly over to me. "When you could be paying attention… to the purple man? He smirked back at me.

"I… I… what?" I stammer. I trail my eyes across the room to land on his eyes. I am unable to answer without blushing, no matter the response. Finally I manage, "how does that confuse you?"

He smiles down at me and gently whispers, "Because… if you haven't noticed… I'm completely purple." He spaced out the last three words, and leaned closer with every word.

I back against the wall. "I… uh… had noticed. But I didn't want to say anything in case it was rude or something.

He smiles, biting his lip. He pushes my hair behind my ear and smiles. "Oh no...It's not rude." He slowly pushes me into the wall, staring straight into my eyes.

"What is it then?" I breathe. "And what is this?" My heart begins to beat faster.

He flips the hair from his eyes, smiling wider at me. "It's nothing…" He said, slightly blushing. "And this? Hmmm… I don't know. I suppose… That it could be whatever you want it to be…" He smiles more, looking at my face.

"What's that one your face?" I squint. "Are you… blushing? The purple man, pink!" I snort, indignant. "The irony."

He glares at me. "What's this on my belt? Is it a knife? The blonde girl, dead!" He smirks, mimicking me. "The irony."

I stop smirking and scowl. "My hair colour is of no difference to you, other than it's not purple. Like your ponytail."

He rolls his eyes. "For your information, all of my hair is purple, not just my ponytail." He stops blushing and keeps me held against the wall with his arms.

I slide down the wall a bit. "I know… I just… I like your ponytail," I blurt.

He slowly stops smiling, his blush returning, fiercer than before. "Y-you like my ponytail?" He says, clearly surprised.

I bite my lip. "Well it's cute, yeah." I wince at how stupid I sound.

He blushes a bit more, flattered, probably because he doesn't get that a lot. "W-well… I um… T-thanks, I suppose." He slowly releases his grip on me and casually steps back a bit.

I try not to seem too disappointed, and start chewing on the inside of my cheek. "You're welcome, I suppose." I run my hands through my hair again.

He looks at me, his face an inferno. "Heh heh…" Then looking like he realized something, he slowly reaches his hand out for me to take, the other hand shoved deep in his pocket. "Oh… my name's Vincent… by the way." He said, trying to stop blushing.

I offer a small smile in return and take his hand. His grip was firm but not too tight. "Riley. Your name is as cool as your ponytail, _Mr. Purple._" I put emphasis on the last two words.

{I smile back at her, the feel of her warm hand in mine making me get… odd feelings. "Heh… Thanks." I slowly drop her hand scratching behind my head awkwardly.}

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I look to the side, so as not to look at his face. I realize how awkward this has gotten in a matter of seconds. "So…"

He looks at my face slowly, studying my features. And suddenly, without warning, five simple words roll off his tongue: "How are you so beautiful?" His eyes widen in shock; it is clear he didn't intend to say that. He slaps a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously.

My mouth forms an O shape and I breathe out "What?" then gather my senses and say with a smile and a shake of my head, "There must be a mistake. I'm many things but not… beautiful. I'm nowhere it."

He slowly calms down and removes his hand from his mouth. Taking a deep breath he says, "Don't say that Riley." He keeps blushing. "Don't let anyone tell you that. I… I think you're beautiful." He says, almost so quietly I can't hear him, walking a few steps back over to me.

I push my hair behind my ear and back against the wall again. "I... well um… I don't take compliments well." I alternate between an embarrassed smile and a worried frown. After switching three times, I scrunch up my face in concentration.

He laughs softly, looking at me gently. He slowly raises his hands in the shape of L's around my face, as if he was posing me for a picture. "That's okay… I think you're perfect." He mumbles quietly, staring at me, one eye squinted slightly.

My jaw drops as I realize how adorably perfect this moment was. My arm acts of its own free will as I reach my arm up and brush the back of my hand against his cheek. I then bring my hand back to run it through my hair. My head drops onto the wall as I close my eyes realize how stupid it was to do that. I play back the moment when he took a mental picture of me.

{I smile faintly, slowly raising my hand to her face as well. I slowly tilt her head up, looking at her face. Then, without much thought of what I was doing, I slowly lean forwards, and, closing my eyes, kissed her gently on the lips. I felt my heart flutter, as my face became bright red again.}

My eyes snap open at the first touch of his fingers, but they close again as he leans towards me. The kiss is gentle; we don't move our mouths, it's just his lips against mine. He kisses me and I kiss him back; he gently rubs my face with his thumb. He slowly begins to move his lips, sighing softly from his nose. This was a truly perfect moment.

I shiver; almost horrified that something like this could make me shiver. I put my hand on his shoulder and breathe through my mouth, wondering how this could be happening. Me, kissing a purple man at a kid's pizzeria. Kids… oh! My little brother. I tense up.

{I notice her tense up and shiver, but I don't stop kissing her. Why would I waste such and amazing moment. I keep kissing her, feeling her touch my shoulder.}

I really have to find my brother, but I don't want this moment to end. I push my lips against his hard for a nanosecond, then back away, wildly looking around. Without a word to Vincent, I dash off to find my brother.

I find him happily sitting with a friend of his. I quickly find her sister, Julie, my friend, and told her to keep an eye on my brother. She agreed and I quickly run off to find Vincent, like a horrible sister. He's still standing where he was when I left him, looking shocked.

"I'm so sorry… my brother… I forgot about him… gosh I'm such a horrible person," I pause to catch my breath. "First I leave him alone in a restaurant, then I'm kissing you and I just run off… please forgive me.

He blinks his eyes slowly, like he's processing what I just said. "Oh… Okay. I-it's fine. Don't worry. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. I… I barely know you." He lowered his head into his hands, looking completely embarrassed.

I walk up to him and pull his ponytail gently. My mouth takes over as I try to comfort him. "How did this suddenly become your fault? I know, we barely know each other, but I enjoyed it. Don't blame it on yourself when it could have been my fault just the same.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I… um… okay. And… I-I-I'm glad you enjoyed it…"

"Oh, um," now that I processed my words, it seemed rushed and unnecessary. "Alright, I'll leave." I turn to go when I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Wait. Let me give you something." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper. Blushing, he presses his hand into mine, transferring the paper to my palm. He then silently turns around without another word.

I shove the paper into my pocket and slide down the wall to the ground and sat there with my head down. "What am I doing with my life," I whisper to myself before I stand up and walk to collect my brother.

"Can we come again soon?" He asks on the way out.

"We sure can," I smile, thinking of Vincent.


	2. Chapter 2

{I slowly walk home, kicking rocks out of my way as I walk. I allow my thoughts to wander a bit, and they stray to when I was kissing Riley. I shake my head, sighing. "She'll never call me," I mumble, frowning to myself.

I enter my house and and take off my hat, hanging it on a hook. I sigh to myself for possibly the sixtieth time today, and walk over to the couch. Flopping down , I casually reach over and slip on my reading glasses. I pick up my novel and open it, moving my eyes, but not taking in a single word of it.}

I walk my brother home, and as soon as we get home, I give a snack and send him to watch TV. I take out the slip of paper. It has a phone number scrawled on it, and a few messy words that say, _call me ;)_

I laugh and pick up the phone. I type the number in and hit the call button. It only rings for half a ring when Vincent picks up.

{I jump at the sound of my phone, and slowly pick up. "Hello, Vincent speaking. I say into the receiver, hoping I know who it is.}

"Um he-hello Vincent." I am unsure of why I am nervous. I'm not usually this way on the phone.

"Hi, Riley… I… I didn't think you'd actually call me." I heard him laugh on the other end and continue. "But I'm glad you did…"

"Yeah, well, I had a bit of extra time so I decided I'd call. I look nervously at the large pile of homework next to me. "What're you doing?" I ask, putting my notebooks away nonchalantly.

"I'm reading a book. Nothing much… yet." I swear I can hear him smirk from here. He clears his throat and says, "But I was wondering, if by any chance… You'd like to maybe… go out for hot cocoa sometime?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice. It is a bit chilly." That was an understatement. The temperatures were -20॰ C. "When are you free?"

"I'm free tomorrow at noon!" He says happily.

"Sounds like a date!" I say enthusiastically. "I meant, um, like t-time and place n-not like a-well you get the point…"I trailed off awkwardly.

He laughs quietly. "We can make it a date… if you'd like." He said softly.

"Sure-I mean, if you want-I mean, we still barely know each other…" I lie face first on the table, like a face palm, but with a table.

"Sure… But I'm sure after that, we'll know each other much better."

I sit up and smile. "You really do like me, don't you," I ask, surprised.

"W-what?! I… I… n-no I don't! I mean…"

I just sit and smile and laugh silently for a few seconds, loving his reaction. "Tomorrow. Noon. It's a date?"

{I slowly calm down, and say, "Y-yeah. I… I'll see you then Riley." I mumble into the phone.

"Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye…" I silently hang up the phone, and, unable to restrain myself, I scream, "YES!I DID IT! SHE LIKES ME!" I laugh to myself, completely overrun with happiness. I lean back into the couch, laughing hard at myself.}


End file.
